dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinity Vol 1 1
** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = In the Morrows to Come | Synopsis2 = Morgaine le Fey has her "mystic meditations" interrupted in the ruins of Castle Branek. Demanding the intruder show himself, she's greeted by a wise-cracking man carrying the scarred left side of his face hidden behind a metal mask and carrying a staff--both the staff and mask shaped like question marks. Le Fey fires an energy bolt at him, which he dodges while yelling back at her that his staff is wrapped in cold iron, the best defense against her "old magic". Unimpressed, Le Fey readies a second attack only to be told that the man has a Sub-Plasmic Heuro-Elective Retribution Engine, or S.P.H.E.R.E., which he claims can "bypass her warding spells and take her apart molecule by molecule." Instead of fighting, the man wants to talk about their dreams. Le Fey asks if he's been sending the dreams, which he hasn't, and she follows that up by asking how he has even gained access to Castle Branek which he should not even be able to see, let alone enter. He begins to explain that what she considers "ghostly" he understands on a quantum level, stopping himself when he realizes she's from the sixth century and simply leaving it at "high science", prompting her to call him an enigma. The man shifts the conversation back to the subject of their dreams, which he describes as dreams of power "that would shake the firmaments." Though she admits to having similar dreams, Le Fey demands the man prove he's having them by telling her who's at their source. Flicking a switch on his staff he shows her their keystones--joking that they're meeting in Keystone--and projects an image of Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman. Le Fey accepts that he's having the same dreams, believing until now that they'd just been nightmares. The man says his scans have detected ripples of energy, an instability in the universe, around the three heroes, but he doesn't know why. Having mentioned it, Le Fey now feels it and begins to trace it through space and time. Projecting her visions into a fire she shows an apartment in Los Angeles in the near future. Inside a woman does a self tarot card reading looking for answers having to do with a gang, a dream, and some kind of monster. Her cards turn up Devil, Justice, Strength for past, present, and future respectively, but as she's watching the Arcana on the cards turn into variations on Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman (respectively). Le Fey finds it fascinating, believing she's starting to see the heroes importance, but the man mocks the idea of tarot in general. In another future shown in the flame, Green Arrow and Speedy are the protectors of Gotham City. Responding to an "Arrow Signal" they run headlong into Ragman, complete with a sidekick, who yells at the Arrow that he's had his chance and "been found wanting" and from now on Gotham is under their protection. Before anything further can be seen, the ripple forces a change to show a large creature, Konvikt, leaping over mountains and into a cave. He demands someone show themselves, and is met by Morgaine le Fey and the mysterious man, shocking the both of them in the present. A smaller creature on Konvikt's back, Graak, starts to do the talking, but the vision is stopped at the masked man's request. In the present Le Fey asks what he's afraid of, and he tells her he just doesn't like seeing himself do something in the future because he doesn't believe in fate. Le Fey assures him that fate exists, however not in the way he thinks. She offers him the opportunity to leave now if he likes. He declines, saying he needs the power. Saying it's a "great ripple in the primal energies," she shows another vision, a mountain carved into the modified likeness of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, with a number of people standing in front of it. The masked man decided they're going to need "a third", and Le Fey agrees. In her estimation, her elemental magic makes her stand for Wonder Woman, and the masked man is a "technologer" which makes him mirror Batman. She focuses her energies through the staff in order to have their third revealed to them, and they are shown the musclebound Despero engaging in a firefight on another world. Le Fey says there is much to discuss before they approach Desparo, not the least of which is what she should call the masked man. He decides what she called him earlier, Enigma, will do nicely. As the pair walk out, Le Fey, gloating that they will soon take over the world no matter what the source of their dreams is, another vision appears in the fire behind them, of an awesome creature tearing Earth apart with its hands. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * * * Items: * (S.P.H.E.R.E.) | Notes = * Contains DC Nation 116: editor Mike Carlin discusses Trinity and the "rule of three". * The two stories in this issue seem to take place concurrently. * One of the people looking up at the mountain carved into the visage of "the trinity" appears to be flying. | Trivia = * The title line is spoken by Wonder Woman in the first story and Morgaine le Fey in the second. * The three card self tarot reading the young woman does in the second story is both real and accurately described. * Though "Age of Aquarius" is a real astrological age, judging by his character he may just as easily be making a joke about the song from the music Hair. | Recommended = | Links = * The Trinity Sessions: Kurt Busiek on Trinity #1 * [https://blog.newsarama.com/2008/06/05/annotations-for-trinity-issue-1/ Annotations for Trinity issue #1] at Newsarama }}